Heretofore, by using a DVR (Digital Video Recorder) system or the like, it has been possible to perform time-shifted viewing whereby a television program or the like is recorded, and viewing of the program can be started even when the video recording has not been completed, viewing can be suspended temporarily while viewing the program, and viewing can be resumed later (for example refer to Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, in recent years, an nPVR (Network Personal Video Recorder) system has been proposed in which a video recording apparatus such as a server records television programs according to a user's recording requests, and a reproducing apparatus in a terminal or the like of the user reads the recorded data from the video recording apparatus via the network according to the user's viewing requests in order to perform time-shifted viewing (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
A time-shifted viewing system such as a DVR system or an nPVR system performs time-shifted viewing by sending viewing requests to a video recording device from a reproducing device, and by the video recording device outputting video recording data corresponding to the viewing requests. The video recording device of the time-shifted viewing system generates video recording data delimited in video recording schedule units.